The invention relates generally to bathtub overflows and, more particularly, to a device for blocking or impeding the flow of water through the overflow drain of a bathtub.
Typical bathtubs include an overflow drain which takes the form of a drain opening in a wall of the bathtub, and a generally circular cover plate over the drain opening. The cover plate has an annular skirt axially projecting from the perimeter of the cover plate towards the bathtub wall. At the bottom of the cover plate are one or two overflow openings which limit the water level in the tub.
Some persons prefer to take a bath in a nearly-full tub, with the water level above the overflow openings, and accordingly desire to block the overflow drain.
In one aspect, the invention is embodied in a device for blocking or impeding the flow of water through the overflow drain of a bathtub of the type including a wall, a drain opening in the wall, and a generally circular cover plate over the drain opening, the cover plate having an annular skirt with at least one overflow opening in the annular skirt at the bottom of the cover plate. The device takes the form of a stopper including an arcuate surface configured so as to cover the overflow opening. The stopper is made of a material and is configured so as to be held in place, xe2x80x9cwhen waterxe2x80x9d level in the bathtub is above the overflow opening, by water pressure or buoyancy only. As a result, the stopper, once held in place, falls away from the cover plate and from the overflow opening when water level in the tub subsequently drops below the cover plate.
In another aspect, the invention is embodied in a method for blocking or impeding the flow of water through the overflow drain of a bathtub of the type summarized just above. The method includes the step of employing a stopper as summarized just above.